The werid miracle
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER i OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. I OWN NO CHARACTERS, THOUGH I HONESTLY WISH I DID.  
  
Authors note. I wanted to say that some of this might seem abit out of character, I have to, to make it work right with the plot. There are most of the people from the books. It is generally a DM&GW fic.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasly goes to Hogwarts in her sixth year with much concerns and angers. As the year unfolds she realizes something she honestly wishes wasn't there.   
  
PS. Though it starts out as Ginny's P.O.V it will later go back and forth from, Ginny, Draco, Luna, hermione, and Harry. Who all realizes something about Ginny that she has been trying to keep a secret. DM&GW fic 


	2. Chapter 1 Back again

Disclaimeer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. R&R  
  
Chapter 1~ back again  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV~  
  
I got on the platform and instantly saw Hermione. I dragged my second hand suitcase over to the train and pulled it in, I found a comparment and threw it in. The compartment was empty and that was good enough for me. After I had made sure that noone would take my space I went out and slide the door closed.  
  
There were many people still out in the corridors. Most of them were in Gryffindor. I figured Hermione and Ron would be checking in seeing as how they were prefects. I could talk with Harry though. As I passed a few Slytherins I heard them snicker and saw them smirk. I picked up my pace, itisn't smart to be to slow when around Slytherins. I ran straight into someone around the same size as me. Luna Love good almost fell over, she was still clutching her bags.  
  
" Luna," I gasped " I am so sorry." she shrugged "Have you seen harry?" She nodded.  
  
" Have you seen an empty compartment? Harry, Ron, and hermione's is full."  
  
" Yeah," I said leading her back to my compartment " Why is their's full?"  
  
" Well, There is Ron and Hermione will be back soon, and Harry,is there now. Cho is in there with her friend and Neville is too." She tossed her bags in on the seat across from me. " Do you want me to show you were it is?" I nodded.  
  
" Thanks Luna, I really have to talk to my brother."  
  
She blushed, her face turning almost as red as Ron's hair " No problem" As we went down the train I saw few students I wanted to see, mostly Slytherins. When we got to the compartment she pushed open the door. " Thanks Luna, I'll be back in a few mintues." she nodded looked into the compartment and turned around and walked away.  
  
The train had already begun moving, I poked my head in th edoor. Hermione and Ron sat oppisite eachother glaring at eachother. I could tell they had been at it again. Harry and Cho were talking to eachother, Cho's friend sat reading a book and Neville was sleeping off in a corner.  
  
" Ron, can I talk to you?" Ron and Hermione both turned their heads, Ron nodded and stood up.  
  
" Ginny don't you think that since Rona nd I are prefects we, and when I say me we I mean he, shouldn't be picking fights with Draco Malfoy?"said Hermione.  
  
" Of course you were made prefects to help solve problems not make them." I said  
  
" See I told you Ron!" said Hermione haughtily, then she picked up a book and began reading as if that was that and thier conversation was over. Ron scowled and moved his way out of the compartment, I followed. I could tell Ron knew what I was going to ask.  
  
" So what do you want ginny?" Ron asked, I could tell he was slightly annoyed.  
  
" Ron what happened between you and Hermione, did you two have another row?"  
  
" I don't want to talk about it Ginny!" he said his face turning red.  
  
" Ron you know how you get about these things. You get upset and mad then don't talk to her for weeks. What did you do?"  
  
" On our way back from checking in Malfoy started on us again, the stupid git can't keep his mouth shut so I told him if he didn't shut up I was goning to make him wish he had. Well he got mad and thosse stupid oafs started coming towards us. hermione started freaking out saying ' Don't do this Ron' "  
  
" Ron! You didn't need to listen to him, you have sucha bad temper."  
  
" Yeah well your not one to talk. So what did you want?"  
  
" Well, do you know why mum never showed up to see us off?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"No sorry Ginny, but you shouldn't worry, she'll send an owl by the time we get there." I looked at him in disbelief " Don't worry." I shrugged.  
  
" Alright Ron, I'll take your word for it. I'll se you later." he nodded and returned slowly to his compartment. Before he went in helooked at me then disappeared as he slid the door shut. It wasn't dark yet and many Slytherins were going from compartment to compartment. I heard Draco Malfoy off in the distance. I stood still as I heard his voice draw closer. I quickly ducked in the compartment on my left and slid the door shut quietly. Somebody's stuff was on the seats, I figured it was a Slytherin's compartment.  
  
Malfoy and his stupid troll friends were so close. I hit my head with my hand. ' This could be their compartment ' I thought and sneaked back out. I ran staight into one of them. The two cronies looked like they always did, and Malfoy looked shocked. I would have enjoyed it had I not been near tons of other Slytherins " What are you dong Weasly?" asked Draco, my heart beated fast in my chest. I knew I was in trouble. it was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears.  
  
" Nothing Malfoy." I saidtrying to get past. Crabbe and goyle stood directly in my way. Malfoy smirked  
  
" I highly doubt that Weasly, you better get out of here before I--"  
  
" I'm gone Malfoy. As soon as you get your stupid cronies out of my way." I said glareing at him.  
  
" Crabbe, Goyle get out of princess weasly's way." he said they all laughed, Malfoy smirked as i walked away. I heard him say " Thats the only royal treatment she'll ever get."  
  
Luna and I sat looking at eachother, we didn't move. My eyes watered and I blinked. " I win! " she shouthed and we both laughed. We had already changed into our robes. It was dark outside and ina few minutes we would be heading up to Hogwarts.   
  
Ron had checked in with me and so had Hermione. As we put some stuff into out bags I saw Cho standing outside of our opened compartment. She poked her head in. " hey Ginny I wanted to talk with you." I stared at her blankly " Is that okay?" I nodded " Alone" she said looking at Luna.  
  
I looked at Cho angrily "No need to push her out," I said as I went out of the compartment 'Why does she want to talk to me?' I thought 'She has Harry.' I looked at her again, she looked upset. I found that she was always upset. "What did you want?"  
  
" Well... I mean... Is Harry mad at me?"  
  
" How would I know, I haven't talked to him." I was getting more and more annoyed with her.  
  
" Well I just figured... I mean he left the compartment after I said somethings I shouldn't have. I thought he would have come and talked to you." Her voice shakey. I could tell she was scared, after all I understood she had already lost Cedric. Last year she almost lost Harry too, I knew she wouldn't want to lose him too.  
  
" Nope, only Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to him during the feast okay" she nodded  
  
" Thanks, your the best." then she walked off. I went back in the compartment. Luna looked up. Her face in a werid smile. Her eyes still in a daydream as if they were glazed over.  
  
" About harry?" she asked I nodded and we both burst out laughing at the idea.  
  
The train stopped and students started filing out. As Luna and I made our way out I was pushed straight into Draco Malfoy. " Hey! watch where your going Weasly." he shouted as he stumbled into a bunch of other students who all started shouting. Luna laughed as Malfoy fell on the ground.  
  
" Right where he belongs." she said then we went quickly to the carriages.  
  
Well thats it for the first chapter. Thanks for reading. It orginally was longer (the first chapter) but I shortened it a bit. Thanks for R&R, or mayber just reading 


	3. Prefect

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so no sueing now! I also decided to do this so people do not say I write mary sue fics like I have encountered before. Please people review!!!  
  
Ginny's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I sat down at the table happy to be back, yet slighty concerned abotu keeping up in my school work this year. Hermione still looked upset with Ron, and Ron himself only seemed interested in food. Harry like always was hard to read. I couldn't tell what he was feeling just by looking. I decided to slowly go into the topic of Cho, instead going right out and saying it as I soemtimes did.  
  
" Harry, are you excited to be back at school?" I asked not sure how to start a topic.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so..." I noticed him seemed distant.  
  
" So... " I said turning to look at the Ravenclaw table, Cho sat there anxiously looking at me. I felt uncomfortable and as I turned back around I leaned over slightly to make it look like I was talking to him.  
  
" Ginny! What are you doing?" Harry said suprised.  
  
" I...uh... you seemed mad so I decided to get a closer look." I said I silently called myself and idiot.  
  
" Watch it Ginny, you'll start acting like Fred and George and we wouldn't want that." Ron said laughing. I reminded myself to get him later.  
  
" Ginny I am not mad, now could you leave me alone. " Harry said it sounding very much irritated so I backed off the subject.  
  
I go up and went to the Ravenclaw table, Cho had worked herself into a state of nervousness and anger. " Well? " she said  
  
" He said he wasn't mad."  
  
" Are you sure? "   
  
" Well, I am not positive, but-" Cho looked up behind me and turned around quickly.I turned to see Professor Sprout standing there. I not only could tell it made Cho uncomfortable, but the professor as well.  
  
" Ms. Weasly you are wanted at the high table." I nodded and followed her up to where Dumbledore sat.  
  
" Ms. Weasly, I was told you did not check in on hte train is that true?"  
  
" Professor, I don't know what you are talking about. "  
  
" You are a prefect now. Surely you got the letter we sent you? "  
  
" No professor I did not. "  
  
" Well now you know so I suspect you will be wanting to check in with the other prefects in your house. Oh and ms. Weasly here is your badge." Professor Dumbledore handed me a shiny Prefect badge. I eyed it suspicously then took it thanked him and went down back to my table.  
  
" What was that about? " Ron asked  
  
" I guess I am a Prefect." The reactions I got were what I had suspected, Hermione smiled, Ron gasped, and Harry smiled long enough to let me now he knew before sinking back into the depressing state he had been in since last year.  
  
" That's wonderful. " Hermione said  
  
" Maybe for you, " my brother said " but now I'll never here the end of it. Mum will have a fit of joy when she finds out."  
  
" Thanks for the support. " I said, I was so tired.  
  
Dream********************  
  
I was standing on the top of a tower, perhaps the North towerof Hogwarts. It was raining hard and the rain drops hit me like a tiny slap. A pale face looked at me, it had shocking blonde hair, it looked almost white. I never quite saw the face. A pair hands reached forward and I stumbled back and fell  
  
Dream ends**********************  
  
I woke up sweating, I have had these dreams off and on for a month now. I can't tell wether the person is pushign me or reaching for me. It annoyed me and scarred me. " It was only a dream." I told myself as I sat up right in bed.  
  
Well that is another chapter!! Come on people R&R 


End file.
